Ned (Thomas and Friends)
Ned is an old steam shovel, who works for the Sodor Construction Company. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Ned mainly carries out clearance work and quarry digging. Ned is sometimes clumsy, but can always be relied on by his friends. Once he nearly caused a terrible accident by knocking out the keystone of a bridge when Thomas was due to cross with a goods train. Luckily, Jack managed to save the day by supporting the bridge until Thomas backed up. He also clearing a rubble from a demolition site at the Brickworks and knocked down a building by accident, which Oliver was unable to do. Ned was once accused of knocking over slate, which Jack was at fault there, and was arranged to be sent back to the yard. Luckily, Jack confessed before Ned was to be sent away by Thomas. Personality Ned means well, but he can sometimes be clumsy. But apart from minor bumps and accidents, Ned's heart is as big as his bucket and he is a valued member of the Pack. Technical Details Basis Ned is based on a Erie Type B Steam Shovel sharing features with a Thew Type O Steam Shovel (early 20th Century). File:NedBasis.jpeg|Ned's basis Livery Ned is painted brown and orange with a grey roof, a dark brown bucket, arm and chassis. The number "19" and the words "Sodor Construction Company" are painted on his sides in yellow. Appearances Television Series= Thomas & Friends * Season 6 - Jack Jumps In (cameo) and A Friend in Need * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - A Visit from Thomas, Jack Owns Up, On Site with Thomas, Percy's Scary Tale (cameo), Thomas and the Moles (does not speak), Thomas' Trusty Friends and Alfie Has Kittens Specials * 2008 - The Great Discovery Music Videos * The Work Song, One Friendly Family, There's a Job for Everyone and Thomas, You're the Leader |-| Other Media= Voice Actors * Yasuhiro Takato (Japan; sixth season only) Trivia * Ned is one of the machines whose silhouette is pictured in the Pack's logo. * Ned does not have windows on the front of his cab, making it difficult for an operator to see what is happening. He also has his jib arm right in front of his face, which could make visibility difficult. * Originally, Ned had "Packard & Co." written on the sides of his body. It was later changed to "Sodor Construction Company," however his Take Along and Wind-up toys still have "Packard & Co." written on his sides. * In The Great Discovery, Ned's eye pupils were significantly thicker than in the episodes. * Ned's tyres constantly reappear and disappear throughout the series. * In the Italian version, Ned is referred to as female. * In earlier concepts, Ned's name was suppose to be Ted, which is also the name for Henry's fireman. Merchandise * Take Along (discontinued) * Adventures (coming soon) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Capsule Plarail (discontinued) References Category:The Pack Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters